


Not Hiding Anything

by 3ggnoth3r3



Series: Newt's Tummy Series- fills for prompts submitted by my tumblr friends! [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Image, Embarrassment, M/M, Supportive partner, Trigger Warning: body image & weight, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ggnoth3r3/pseuds/3ggnoth3r3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt/idea, submitted to me by dysfunctionaladventures: I have a lot of love for Newt constantly wearing a hoodie or band shirt because he’s trying to hide his pudge - and Hermann figures it out :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Hiding Anything

**Author's Note:**

> I had the worst writer's block for a while. Like, for MONTHS. The prompts for Newton belly-kink that people submitted to me on tumblr pretty much got my imagination stirring again for Newmann fic. But it wasn't until the past couple of days that I finally felt the spark for writing again. Thank you, dysfunctionaladventures for this prompt! :) There will be more prompt fills to come. <3

Hermann brushed a strand of clingy hair from his forehead and frowned. The air conditioning must be on the fritz again. He’d long since thrown his jacket onto the chair of his desk, and he was strongly considering stripping off his sweater vest as well. 

“Ugh. Even the chalk is sweating,” he murmured, annoyed that that the Hong Kong Summer humidity had enveloped his supply. He decided to take a break.

Climbing down the ladder, Hermann stole a concerned glance over at Newton’s side of the lab. It was too warm in there for him to work on any specimen today- within seconds of leaving the refrigeration it would begin to decompose and would stink to high hell. So Newton had declared he’d be working on his report for once instead…except the computer screen was blank and the biologist had been on his lunch break for nearly two hours.

Just as Hermann was pondering going to the mess hall himself to find his wayward lab partner, a loud crash at the door made him jump.

“Ow, dammit! These stupid trays are too slippery!” There was Newton bent over, setting aside the one tray he didn’t drop and gathering up what he could from the one he’d lost his grip on.

“Surprised you aren’t that clumsy with your kaiju guts.” Hermann spat. He limped over to help. 

“Well, I got a tray for you, Mr. Critical!” Newt shouted back as he reached for an apple that had rolled away. There was an odd assortment of raw vegetables and fruits on the floor around him. Hermann wrinkled his nose.

“Well, I do appreciate it, although it appears most of my lunch will need to be washed again before I eat any of it.” 

Newt looked up at him and blinked. “What? Oh, no…” His cheeks turned pink. “Um… your tray is actually the other one right here.” He picked it up and handed it to Hermann. 

Hermann laughed. “So who gets the produce tray? Surely not you, Newton. I’ve barely seen a vegetable or fruit pass your lips in all our 10 years here—or together.” Though the two had been living in the same quarters for nearly 4 of those 10 years, they still exchanged barbs in the lab as if nothing brought them together in their off-hours. 

Newt looked guilty. He busied himself picking up some celery sticks that had fallen and shoved them back on the tray. Straightening up, he tugged on his gray oversized hoodie, pulling it down over his hips. Hermann looked on in disbelief, noticing that Newton was sweating profusely and it showed through in the armpits of the garment.

Hermann set down the tray of food Newton had fetched for him on their one shared table and sat. “Well, er, thank you for bringing me lunch, Newton.” 

He looked down at the tray. Mashed potatoes, chicken, green beans, and a piece of bread with butter sat neatly within the dividers.

“Don’t mention it, dude. I just wanted to get out of the lab for a little, you know?” 

Hermann wrinkled his nose as Newt sat and began munching on the celery- the celery that had been on the floor just seconds ago. Newton Geiszler not showing off his tattoos on the hottest day of the year so far? Eating celery? Getting Hermann lunch without being asked? Something was definitely amiss.

“Newton, aren’t you hot in that ridiculous jumper?” 

“N-no, don’t even notice the heat.” 

Hermann looked at him strangely. “You’ve been wearing it quite a bit lately, but I’m sure even you realize that it isn’t the right season?”

“Look, just leave me alone about the hoodie!!” 

Hermann shrugged and began to eat. Across from him, Newton had begun picking at his food, looking miserable. And sweaty. 

Hermann threw down his fork.

“Will you just remove that stupid thing?! You’re making me feel overheated just looking at you!” 

Newton squirmed. “I-I can’t! You’ll laugh at me.”  
“Laugh at you? Why would I—“ Hermann blinked.

“It’s the only thing that fits me right now, okay?” Newt mumbled, playing with his plateful of sadly wilting veggies.

Hermann knew that Newt had been putting on weight lately, but he couldn’t exactly gauge how different the scientist looked with the baggy hoodie covering him up. It didn’t help that Newton had been too busy or tired for sex lately… and the few romps in the bed they’d had recently had been with the lights off.

“Well…” Hermann began carefully. “Are you wearing anything underneath it? An undershirt perhaps?” 

Newt nodded, looking glum. 

“I won’t laugh. Just take off the hoodie. You’ll feel a lot better, and I- I won’t be so worried about you.” Hermann offered, his voice getting softer. 

Newt glared at him over his glasses. His face was flushed bright pink and he was indeed sweating. “Fine, but promise you won’t laugh.”

“I promise.” Hermann felt his heart flutter, staring intently at Newt as he started to pull the giant gray garment off, revealing his tattooed arms and a white undershirt, drenched in sweat. It clung to him obscenely, showing off every tattoo underneath covering his belly. Hermann felt his jaw fall open when his eyes trailed down to the bottom of the shirt, which didn’t come down far enough to cover Newt’s lower stomach. The orange and gold tattooed flesh hung over his black skinny jeans, which where unzipped. 

Hermann guessed that he was probably about 10 or 15 pounds heavier than he’d been in autumn of last year. Nothing nearly severe enough to warrant hiding under that oversized garment, but noticeable nonetheless.

To Hermann’s embarrassment, he felt his heart skip another beat and his mouth grow dry. He was sure his blushing must have matched Newton’s in intensity.

Newt caught Hermann staring and pulled the hoodie in front of him, covering his stomach. He pouted. 

“Don’t stare, either! I haven’t had time to buy new clothes, alright?” When Hermann didn’t answer him, Newt continued. “And don’t you dare bring up another one of your stupid lectures on ‘eating like a grown up,’ okay? I’m not in the mood.” 

“I won’t.” Hermann replied softly. He swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“Well, it’s not THAT bad, is it?” Newt asked worriedly. “If I put the hoodie back on at least no one else will notice-“

“You…You look so...cute.” Hermann murmured, blushing fiercely.  
“I- what?” Newt stammered. “Hermann, you’re weirding me out, man.” 

“You heard me,” Hermann said. “You look cute. Now stop your whining and come over here.”

Newt made his way slowly around the table to where Hermann was seated. To his surprise, Hermann pressed his lips to his stomach gently. 

“…Was worried you wouldn’t like it.” Newt mumbled. “…thought you might not want me.”

Hermann put his hands on Newt's shoulders, pulling himself up from his chair. He turned the shorter man around in his arms gently, resting his chin on Newt's shoulder and splaying his long fingers over Newt's stomach. 

“First of all, you must think me an idiot if I didn’t notice even in complete darkness. I do have a tactile sense even if our lights are out, you know.” Hermann whispered in his ear, sly as a fox. “I’m just glad you’re not hiding from me anymore. Now, love, let’s get back to work and this weekend I will take you shopping for new clothes.” 

Newt grinned and stole the buttered roll off of Hermann’s lunch tray. 

 

_______The End________


End file.
